The Villa Wars
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: The Kids at Staten Island Academy are looking forward to a nice vacation but nothing is ever that straightforward. Better summary inside. Rating may go up, read a/n please. Temporarily on hold.
1. The Start of Things to Come

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Let's play pretend again and imagine that all the CSI NY team ended up attending the same school and are seventeen years old; teen fic (cuz I'm hooked on the craze). This is in no way linked to Summer Friendships and Rivalry so you don't need to have read it to understand.

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but with all the different cliques feuding; their holiday could never be straightforward and when Danny's girlfriend cheats and he finds out, he has to decide whether to forgive her. Can Danny believe that his girlfriend still loves him or will he find help getting over her from an unlikely source?

**TITLE: **The Villa Wars

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Chapter 1 – The Start of Things to Come

When Mr Jenkins had sent them all home with permission letters to go on a nice, lakeside holiday, none of the kids had realised quite how bad things would get. There were several different cliques at Staten Island Academy, the main ones being: 'the Geeks', 'the Jocks', 'the Cheerleaders', 'the Airheads', 'the Punks/rockers' and 'the Class Clowns'.

'The Geeks' and 'the Class Clowns' often mixed as did 'the Jocks', 'the Cheerleaders', 'the Populars' and 'the Airheads' but they never mixed with those less popular. If a 'Jock' mixed with a 'Geek' then his popularity was instantly stripped from him as was whichever title he held at the time.

The teachers at Staten Island Academy however, didn't realise this and were blissfully unaware of the divide between their students. Because of the number of people who had gone, they had needed more than one chalet and although the teachers had been happy to split them into groups, the students had been less than impressed. Things were made even worse when they were told that there would be at least one teacher to each chalet for 'safety reasons'.

There were a total of six chalets all together and each had four, twin rooms and a double room which was designated to the teacher or teachers in charge. Most people were happy with who was in their chalet except of course, chalets one and two. In the first was: Lindsay and Sarah, Stella and Aiden, Mac and Adam, Brad and Jonathan and Mr and Mrs Johnson. Lindsay was dismayed at the fact that she was sharing with Sarah, Mr and Mrs Johnson's daughter and the bitchiest girl in school. Brad and Jonathan were incredibly annoyed at the fact that they couldn't share the same chalet as Danny and the rest of 'the Jocks'. Danny was in the second chalet with Don Flack, Brent and Liam, Sheldon and Sid, Clair and Melanie and Mr Jenkins. Sid and Sheldon were very uncomfortable with this arrangement as they were the only 'Geeks' and were surrounded by 'Populars' and 'Jocks'.

Only one thing could be certain about the holiday which was ahead of them…it was going to be interesting.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

The first day was spent unpacking and exploring around the area in which they were staying. When they had finished unpacking, Lindsay, Stella, Mac and Adam decided to go for a walk by the lake whilst Aiden went across to the other chalet to keep Sheldon and Sid company.

"The thing I don't understand is why we've been stuck with them." Stella raised an eyebrow and Mac let out a small laugh.

"I know why couldn't we share with Sheldon and Sid?" Adam Ross had been best friends with Sheldon Hawkes since they had met on the first day of high school and had later realised that they only lived a few streets away from each other.

"Because Mrs Johnson gets off on splitting us lot up, we're lucky she kept some of us together." Lindsay had been the last one to join their group as she had transferred from Montana when her father had gotten a new job in New York. "I'm sure she knows how much her daughter hates me; that's why I have to share a room with her."

"Well we'll just have to put up with them won't we; there isn't really anything we can do about it." Mac was always the voice of reason; he tried his best to keep the peace and prevent arguments.

"Shame." He turned to look at Stella, who innocently smiled, and rolled his eyes. "So, what d'you guys fancy doin' 'cuz I'm not seein' where the fun in this holiday is gonna come from?" She looked around at the lake and the other cabins, sighing to herself.

"You never know, tomorrow might be cool." Mac, once again trying to lighten the mood, smiled down at her and she looked uncertainly at him. "Well today is for settling in and stuff, tomorrow should be better."

Sighing in defeat, she nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I guess so." Mac and Stella had always been close friends though Lindsay suspected that this was because they both had secret crushes on each other. Stella always denied this when Lindsay raised the subject but she couldn't have made it anymore obvious if she had tried.

They walked along the lake in a comfortable silence until Mac spoke up again. "We could always go back to the cabin and ask Mr Johnson if we can have some of the sporting stuff…we could play 'Rounders'." He looked out at the water and waited for them to protest but was pleasantly surprised when Adam nodded.

"Yeah, beats walking round doin' nothing."

"Hmm, we don't have enough people for _one_ team though let alone two." Stella was the one who brought them back down to earth on the idea.

"Well, why don't we play 'Horse'?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow in question and Mac slowly nodded.

"Yeah, we could do; what do you guys think?" He looked from Stella to Adam then back again as both of them nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a plan but I suggest we ask Mr Johnson not Mrs Johnson." Stella agreed with Adam and they set off for the chalet, their day somewhat more planned out than before.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Danny I'm bored." Clara whined as she sat on Danny's bed, watching him hang up his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Look, I'm nearly done babe; we can do whatever you want as soon as I put this stuff away." He was sharing a room with Don Flack and Flack simply rolled his eyes as Danny once again did as his girlfriend told him. Clara and Danny had been dating for five months and he completely adored her but everyone, except Danny, could see that she was using him. Clara was one of 'the Populars' but she had only gotten into that group because she had started dating Danny who was head of the basketball team.

"Kay but hurry up." Batting her eyelashes at him, she offered him a flirtatious smile and he smiled back.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

"Okay, I see you and raise you a chocolate digestive." Sid added his biscuit to the stack already on the table and waited.

Aiden meanwhile, took one look at her cards and threw them down on the table. "Too rich for me."

Sheldon studied his for a while before smirking and adding an Oreo to the pile. "Your turn."

Sid opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mr Jenkins. "Can't you three find something else to do?" They looked up at him confused and he sighed. "I will not have you gambling in my cabin."

"But we're only using biscuits." Aiden's voice was annoyed and defensive and he shook his head. "Why?"

"It's still gambling." The three moaned but he pointed to the door defiantly. "Go on, go and play outside; it's a lovely day."

"Go and play outside?" He nodded and Sid rolled his eyes. "We're not kids, we're seventeen."

"Very well, go and _hang out_ someplace else." The three teens sighed but stood up and left the chalet as Mr Jenkins tried to hide a bemused smile. He then looked down at the table and smiled before picking up the Oreo and heading for his room.

Once outside, Sheldon, Aiden and Sid looked around at the lake then at each other. "What now?" Aiden was the first to speak and Sheldon shrugged in answer to her question.

Sid however, looked around and noticed that Mac was putting the basketball net up at the side of his chalet. "We could always go and see what they're up to." He gestured with his head to the net and both Aiden and Sheldon nodded.

When they reached the other villa, Aiden walked over to Stella and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey whatcha doin'?"

Stella turned to face her and smiled. "Playin' Horse, you in?" Aided nodded and Stella asked Sid and Sheldon if they were joining in as well. They agreed too and pretty soon, the seven of them were immersed in the game.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Most of 'the Jocks' had gone 'walking' with their girlfriends though Mr Jenkins wasn't stupid and suspected that they had gone and found quiet spots to make-out. He kept quiet however, content on sitting on the veranda with his biscuits and binoculars; occasionally brushing a finger over his grey moustache to dislodge any crumbs.

Most of the teachers were sitting on the grass by the lake outside Mr Jenkins' cabin, the men were fishing and the women were reading books or talking amongst themselves but Mr Jenkins was an avid bird-watcher and he had been waiting for this holiday; it was the perfect opportunity to test out the new binoculars and 'Birds and You' book which his wife had gotten him for Christmas.

It was nice and peaceful but some of the adults had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to last and when Aiden accidentally let go of her ball and it flew backwards and hit Mrs Johnson on the head, all hell broke loose. Turning around, Mrs Johnson's eyes were filled with fury and Aiden winced; she knew what was coming. "Aiden Burn, you have some serious explaining to do!"

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, pretty please review. Hopefully I'll have an update for you soon so you can see what happens to poor Aiden. Reviews make me happy and smiley and when I'm happy and smiley I update quicker, hint hint ;)

Luffles & huggles till next time

Stacey (a.k.a RoxxiSanders)

XxoxX


	2. Flour and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, no matter how much I wish that Danny Messer was mine.

**A/N: **Let's play pretend again and imagine that all the CSI NY team ended up attending the same school and are seventeen years old; teen fic (cuz I'm hooked on the craze). This is in no way linked to Summer Friendships and Rivalry so you don't need to have read it to understand.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot :)

**SUMMARY:** Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Adam, Aiden, Sid, Hawkes and some of the other kids at Staten Island Academy are on a summer vacation with a few of the teachers but with all the different cliques feuding; their holiday could never be straightforward and when Danny's girlfriend cheats and he finds out, he has to decide whether to forgive her. Can Danny believe that his girlfriend still loves him or will he find help getting over her from an unlikely source?

**TITLE: **The Villa Wars

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

Chapter 2 – Flour and Friendship

_It was nice and peaceful but some of the adults had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to last and when Aiden accidentally let go of her ball and it flew backwards and hit Mrs Johnson on the head, all hell broke loose. Turning around, Mrs Johnson's eyes were filled with fury and Aiden winced; she knew what was coming. "Aiden Burn, you have some serious explaining to do!"_

"Mrs Johnson, I can explain." Aiden walked over to where the teacher sat rubbing her head, Sheldon followed closely behind her but the others stayed with the net; claiming to be offering support from the sidelines.

"You'd better be able to explain missy!" She quickly got to her feet and glared at Aiden as Sheldon crept past them and retrieved the ball. Once he had it safely tucked under his arm, he joined Aiden and stood silently beside her. "Well Miss Burn?"

"Well, Mr Jenkins told us to go outside and enjoy the sunshine so we decided to play 'Horse' and…"

She was abruptly cut off by Mrs Johnson. "I gathered that much but perhaps you'd care to tell me how your ball landed on my head?" With a raised eyebrow and a look that could kill, she waited for Aiden's response.

"I just let go of the ball and it sorta…flew backwards and…well…hit you on the head." She looked down at the floor, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Well I suggest you be more careful and as a punishment…" She didn't get chance to finish as Mr Miller interrupted and Aiden's head snapped up to look at the teachers.

"Punishment?" Mr Miller was one of the nicer teachers at the school. He was in his late fifties and had a bald patch on top of his head. The little hair he did have was grey and wispy and on his face, he wore large, rounded spectacles. "It was only an accident Samantha."

She turned her glare on him and he closed his mouth, deciding not to start an argument. "As I was saying, as punishment you can cook dinner for everyone in the cabin tonight."

"Now that's unnecessarily cruel on everyone else in their chalet." Aiden looked at Sheldon through confusion-filled eyes and he laughed; she hadn't picked up on his joke.

"What are you talking about Mr Hawkes?" Her glare fixed on him and he laugh died down to a nervous chuckle.

"Umm, well Aiden can't cook so if you make her cook dinner she'll end up giving everyone food poisoning." His voice gradually got quieter as nobody laughed at the joke.

"Is that true Miss Burn, you can't cook?" She looked at her with an amused expression and Aiden weakly nodded. "I really do find that hard to believe, you all attend cookery classes once a week do you not?"

"Well uh…yeah but…" She was cut off as Mrs Johnson raised a hand and shook her head.

"No 'buts', Miss Burn if you don't pay enough attention then that is your problem but I can assure you that you _will_ cook dinner tonight and you will _not_ give anyone food poisoning." She smirked at Aiden who raised an eyebrow in question.

"How will I do that if I can't cook?"

"Yeah, you've never tasted her food…it's awful." Sheldon's chirpy response was cut short when Aiden kicked him in the shin and smiled sweetly.

"Well Mr Hawkes, if you think that you are such a good cook then you won't mind helping out Miss Burn." His smile fell and Aiden laughed at him.

"But I'm not even stayin' in the same cabin as her." The whiney tone did nothing to ease the joint punishment; in fact it only succeeded in making it worse.

"I'm aware of that Mr Hawkes; you will help her to cook it then go back to your own cabin when you are done." He sighed and opened his mouth but she spoke up before he could get the words out. "And because of the way you back-answered me; you will cook a starter, main course and dessert." With that, she dismissed them and Aiden dragged Sheldon away before he could make her anymore annoyed.

"Thanks a lot." She shot him a death glare and Sheldon sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"What happened?" Lindsay was almost afraid of the answer but the question had escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

"Thanks to Einstein here, we have to cook dinner…a three course dinner." Mac raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Aiden knew what he was going to say. "Yes Mac, I know…I can't cook to save my life."

Then plan from the beginning was that they would have a rota for the chores such as cooking and cleaning and that a few of them would make the meal each night but as punishment, it was up to Aiden and Sheldon.

"Then how are you gonna do that?" He ditched his first question and asked her one which she didn't see coming.

"Well, Sheldon has to help too…even though he isn't stayin' in our villa."

Suddenly everyone burst into laughter, that is, everyone except Aiden and Sheldon. When they managed to calm down, Lindsay looked at her with a serious expression and smiled. "I'll help out or you'll kill us all off."

"Gee, thanks for your confidence in us." Sheldon offered her a teasing smirk and she rolled her eyes but was adamant that she was helping.

"Well, I s'pose we'd better get a move on 'cuz we have to decide on somethin' to cook first." Lindsay nodded and agreed with Aiden who begrudgingly headed inside the cabin as Lindsay and Sheldon trailed after her.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

An hour and a half later, the recipes were laid out on one counter and all the ingredients they would need on another. Aiden stood helplessly in the kitchen, looking down in horror at the apron which she had been told to wear and Sheldon was struggling to understand the recipe for the started which Lindsay had chosen.

"Lindsay?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow in silent question as he pointed to the recipe. "What the hell is 'walnut crusted goats' cheese with pear and watercress salad'?"

"Relax; I've made it hundreds of times. It's really easy to make and it doesn't take that long." He mumbled something which she didn't catch before looking at the main course she had chosen. The main course was 'Thai green curry', a dish which Sheldon had also cooked a couple of times before. Aiden had picked the dessert and had settled on 'chocolate fudge cake'.

"What are we makin' first?" Finally accepting the fact that she couldn't get out of preparing the food, Aiden walked over to Lindsay waited for her answer.

"The cake, seein as that's gonna be the most time consuming." Aiden nodded and Sheldon walked over to join them as Lindsay explained what to do first. It was when they started sieving the flour however, that chaos ensued. Aiden held the sieve and Sheldon poured the flour but when Lindsay accidentally knocked his arm, the flour ended up going everywhere; including all over Aiden.

She let out a loud shriek and coughed as flour went in her mouth. "Sheldon what the hell were you doin'?"

"Sorry, Lindsay knocked my arm and…" He trailed off and waved a hand in front of him, indicating to the flour coated surfaces.

"Yeah sorry, it was an accident." Aiden nodded then laughed as she noticed that Sheldon was also covered in flour. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not the only one covered in flour." She gestured towards Sheldon's shirt and he looked down before groaning slightly. "Well, you got us into this mess; guess you could call it your just desserts." He then let out a loud laugh but which faded as nobody else joined in. "D'you get it? Just desserts? We're makin' dessert and…no?"

Lindsay shook her head and Aiden sighed. "I get it, just didn't think it was that funny." Aiden rolled her eyes and Sheldon laughed.

"Hey Lindsay?" Turning around to face him, Lindsay found herself covered in flour as Sheldon threw a handful of the white powder at her.

"Sheldon Hawkes! You are in so much trouble." She also grabbed a handful of flour and tipped it over his head as he tried to dodge her.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs Johnson walked into the kitchen and shrieked. "What the…Miss Burn!" Aiden looked up as terror crossed her face.

"Mrs Johnson, I can explain." She raised an eyebrow as Aiden sheepishly smiled.

"You seem to be doing a lot of explaining Miss Burn, this had better be good."

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

After a lot of apologising, Aiden, Lindsay and Sheldon had cleaned up the kitchen and themselves before setting about making dinner.

Luckily, Dinner had proved to be a success and Mrs Johnson had agreed to say no more about the situation. After dinner, they had been told that they could do whatever they liked as long as they were in bed for eleven o'clock.

As it was only half past eight, Lindsay and Adam decided to go for a walk. They walked out of the cabin and Adam sighed. "Makes you sick doesn't it."

Lindsay followed his eyes and had to agree when she saw what he was looking at.

_**-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-CSI-NY-**_

**A/N:** This is probably gonna be the last update until I get back from on holiday I'm afraid. Please review and I promise as soon as I get back there will be another chapter and you can find out what's making Adam so annoyed.

Luffles

XxoxX


End file.
